Wonder, The Guardian Smurf (Hero Stories)
"Wonder, The Guardian Smurf" is a story that takes place in the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series. It is inspired by the comic book story, "The Great Smurfette". Plot Summary One morning, Grandpa Smurf announces that he is taking the Smurflings, along with Hero, on a camping trip for a few days. Papa Smurf asks who would take Hero's place as Guardian until they return, Hero quickly announces that Wonder will take his place, with most Smurfs not liking his suggestion, with only a few Smurfs willing to help Wonder in her new role. After Grandpa Smurf, the Smurflings, and Hero leave the village, most of the Smurfs begin to give rude remarks towards Wonder, some say that she won't be able to do the job as good as Hero, while others proclaim that they won't live for much longer. This makes Wonder upset, but Papa Smurf is willing to help her in anyway he can. At first, the male Smurfs treat Wonder with a bit of condescension and disrespect as they try to get used to the fact that a female Smurf is their Guardian. But then, when Clumsy gets his head stuck in one of Greedy's cooking pots, Wonder uses laundry soap to easily free him before Hefty and Handy could use their specific suggestions. Later, as Wonder and Smurfette are enjoying a cup of tea, Clumsy politely gives Wonder a box of chocolates as a THANK YOU. Over the course of the next few days, the male Smurfs are impressed with Wonder's work, that they decide to honor her with something special: her own special outfit and the title of "Guardian Smurf". Wonder is flattered, but decides to not wear it due to her saying that she would rather let her husband be the Guardian, but notes that she would only wear her special outfit in extreme situations. As the days pass, Grandpa and the other Smurfs have not returned to the village, thus making the other Smurfs very worried about them. Soon, a familiar raven arrives in the village carrying a note from Lord Balthazar, saying that he has captured the missing Smurfs and demands the Power Stones in exchange for them. Most of the Smurfs refuse to do the exchange, but Wonder storms into her house and comes out wearing her new outfit, saying that no Smurf gets left behind. Soon, the Smurfs arrive at Balthazar's castle and rescue the captured Smurfs. Once they return to the village, all the Smurfs apologize to Wonder about doubting her abilities as a Guardian, with Wonder hoping that she doesn't have to do the role again in a very long time. The Story * Part 1 (in-progress) Possible Voice Cast 'Smurfs' *Wonder -- Melissa Sturm *Smurfette -- Jeannie Tirado *Papa Smurf -- Jack Angel *Dempsey -- Steve Blum *Fergus -- Billy Connolly *Hawkeye -- Kevin McKidd *Hero -- Sean Schemmel *Grandpa Smurf -- Patrick Stewart *Clumsy -- Shaun White *Brainy -- Fred Armisen *Hefty -- John DiMaggio *Handy -- Jack McBrayer *Snappy -- Nancy Cartwright *Sassette-- Yeardley Smith *Nat -- Charlie Adler *Slouchy -- Jess Harnell *Tailor -- Nathan Lane 'Humans' *Lord Balthazar -- Mike Pollock Trivia *Wonder's special outfit is based on the outfit worn by DC Comics superheroine, Wonder Woman. *The manner of Hero performing arm & leg exercises and taking a crouching position before leaving the village is inspired by the trailer for the 2020 Paramount Pictures film, Sonic the Hedgehog. Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Full story plot summaries Category:Story main pages Category:Stories focusing on Wonder Smurfette